Light and Shadow
by auragonian
Summary: Shad meets his mom and an adventure soon follows. What is the Problem? Why is Doom Scared? and Who's taking care Of Shad's kids since Snow's with him!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Mother and Son Finally Meet! Doom's in trouble now!

It was dark, the last thing she remembered was being thrust into a machine and darkness following, and all she did was think about the child she'll never see. Then, came a light, and she was in a lab, but the tech was different, it was more advanced than anything she'd ever seen before. There were humans looming over her, doctors of some kind. She tried getting up and realized she couldn't she was frightened but then one of the doctors spoke.

"Oh good, she's awake. Dang Light, I thought you'd never wake up after being frozen for 65 years. By the way, 'Junior's' awake as well, but 15 years before you."

"Uh, who are you and what are you talking about?" she asked, utterly confused.

"Oh, I'm Doctor Donwell, I work for G.U.N. like you do, at least I did, anyway my job was to revive you in case of an emergency and well this one calls for you and 'junior'. In other words, your son Shadow."

This caused her to sit up, It was little painful but she remembered "Project Shadow". However worry quickly set in as she feared what might have happened in the 15 years he was awake, and why he was frozen like her. "How is my son? Does he know? Was he corrupted by Doom? Is he helping people? How far in the ranks is he in G.U.N.?And what did you mean by 'emergency'?" she bombarded Donwell with so many questions that he held a hand up to have her quiet.

"He's fine, He doesn't know, Doom failed, yes and top agent for Shadow. As for the emergency, You'll have to get him before I explain it."

"Well, where is he?"

"Light, you remember the Runega mission?"

--

"Oh no, I'm too late" said a small demon as he sat up in bed.

"Too late for what dear?" asked a small woman in a lavender nightgown ,which accented her pale brown hair, as her husband was zipping up his back.

"Mocha, honey, remember when I said boss was doing another one? Well I remembered it was today."

"You mean?"

"I'm afraid so hon, she's back, this time with a vengeance."

In the distance shown in an open window, Bo could hear the maniacal laughter of his boss, as she was typing away at her dad's computer.

--

It was a sunny morning at Castle Runega, Shadow and his wife Snow were in the garden, playing with their young children, Star and Bolt. Star was a young girl hedgehog with red and white fur similar to her dad's black and red fur, while her brother Bolt was solid black like his mom was solid white. He also wore goggles. They were playing hide and seek when Shade came out and interrupted the game, worry hiding her face as her own daughter, the green-furred Robyn followed. The orchid-colored hedgehog then spoke.

"My king, there is a female hedgehog at the gate, one who was here 70 years before. She wished to have an audience with you and your family personally." she said.

"Then let her in, whoever she is, I'll listen to what she'll have to say." Shadow answered.

"I knew you would." Said a voice he turned around and saw a black female hedgehog with golden eyes standing behind him. "I hope you don't mind me coming over the wall into the garden, it's a force of habit really. I'm glad to finally see you Shadow."

"Who are you, how did you know where to find me and how do you know my name?"Shadow asked, getting protective of his family.

"Well, I'm Light the hedgehog, the former top agent of G.U.N. , as for where to find you, Doc Donwell told me and as for your name, well, I not only requested it but gave the blood that caused you to be a hedgehog. In short, I'm your mother. "

Shadow stared at her as if she was crazy then noticed the resemblance between himself and Light, the glare she gave him as he stared was similar to his "I'll freaking hurt you if don't stop that" glare. But unknown to either of them Doom's eye was spying on Shadow again and in his nerdy voice said the words any doomed male would speak in this situation, no matter what they are: "Oh Fudgemonkeys."

--

Ooh! Shad's met his mother and Doom's screwed senses are going berserk, Crazynutsquirrel, you better like this…you too Teros!Because if you don't then I'm screwed, anyway, What is the Emergency? Why is Doom scared of Light? What is with Bob's back zipper? Theories would be nice!

This Is Auragonian saying, I'm BAAAAAAACK!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Light and Shadow Chapter 2: It's not Black Doom? The problem revealed!

"Okay Shadow, we need a babysitter for the kids." Snow said as she, Shadow, and Light were preparing to leave.

"Snow, I'm sure something will happen and we get a good babysitter, and the kids will have fun." Shadow replied, Completely certain of his statement. Then, at that moment, a starship crashed into the garden, luckily, it landed on a patch of grass, However, Silver had managed to sneak into the castle at that point and the ship landed on him.

"DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME OR SOMETHING?" the silver hedgehog yelled, his body unfortunately trapped under the vessel, whish his Telekinetic abilities had no effect on whatsoever. The Ship opened and a strange being came out, it was scaly, as big as Shadow, and had wings. It was also somewhat creature's wings were similar to a pterodactyl's and were orange, her scales were pale blue, and se had blue flames around her neck. Her Horns were similar to a Charizard's and her eyes were like staring into an ocean. She also had arms but no legs.

"Hehe, sorry about that." The being said in a British accent. "I lost control of my ship and I crashed here. I didn't hurt anyone did I? I wish I could repay any damage I caused. My name is Haruhi, I'm a dragon."

"Don't worry; you didn't hurt anyone of importance. But as to repay the damage, you can babysit my kids while I, my wife, and my mom are gone. Deal?" Shadow said. And he, Snow and Light ran off before the dragon could refuse. Moments later they were at the complex Light woke up in, And Donwell was waiting at the door. As Light saw him in the sunlight, she noted that he was tall, had brown eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a red t-shirt and jeans under the lab coat he wore. Not to mention he couldn't have been any older than 18. He then frowned when he saw Snow. And then spoke:

"Well, I didn't think you'd bring a guest." He said, looking at Snow.

"Hey, that 'guest' is my daughter-in-law! And why didn't you tell me he was married and had children!?" Light yelled, obviously mad about certain withheld information.

"Hey, It's not my fault I was fired before he even met her. Now I guess I should tell you what's going on and Why I was fired from G.U.N." Don well began and then told them what had happened. "While I was working for G.U.N., I came across a file older than Project Shadow. It was on something called Emerald 7. Curious, I downloaded the file, and took it home to read. Turns out Emerald 7 was similar to project Shadow, but with one exception: Seven Mobians were used and gained unique elemental abilities. And each one gained more power from set of Gems called the Royal Set. I don't know who called them that, but apparently, The master Emerald was apart of it. Then Something went wrong and each member of Emerald seven was sealed away, but last week one escaped, the day I was Fired. An Echidna named Fyst. He was the reason I got fired."

"Okay, wat did you do?, And what does this have to do with me and Mom?" Shadow said, getting Impatient.

"Well, I accidentally fell into the janitor's closet and hit my head on the control panel to Fyst's pod, he woke up and destroyed half the Base. Luckily Light's pod was right next to his and That night I managed to steal the pod and wake her up. Turns out the reason for Project Shadow was not just to fight Black doom, but your kind of a ermengcy protocol in case Emerald seven Broke out of there seals."

"Don't tell me that I have to find the Master set before these guys, do I?" Shadow asked.

"Afraid so. By the way, I happen to have a master tracker to find the Gems. But If you run into Fyst, I advise tripping him, he has a bad balance problem in high areas."Donwell said.

"I'll Call Haruhi and tell her we might be awhile, okay Shadow?" Snow said pulling out her cell phone from her pant's pocket. Then they took the tracker and left.

-----------

Bob was in the author's zone when he sensed the chapter being written.

"Boss, I know this is silly to ask, knowing you, but… WHY THE BLAZES DID YOU HAVE A DRAGON INA SPACESHIP LAND ON SILVER?"

"Bob, Silver is comedy relief and they always get hurt. Besides, this is great fodder for readers to guess why she came here in the first place." Said the author then she laughed maniacally.

"Oiyoiyoi" Bob said.

---------

Meanwhile at the Master Emerald, Knuckles and Rouge were busy fighting to protect the master emerald from an intruder. The person they were fighting was a green raccoon wielding a staff, it was male and had a wicked scar on his left eye.

"Give me the Master emerald, I've waited long enough to feel it's true power once more."He said, and then twirled his staff, creating a whirlwind, Knuckles and Rouge dodged and then their four kids came in wondering what all the noise was and then the coon stopped.

"What's the matter? You afraid of a group of kids?" Knuckles said and then laughed.

"I'm sorry; I cannot attack those who have children, you live for now." Said the coon and disappeared in a whirl wind.

--------

At Eggman's base however, Eggman, his son and Crescent were all thrown out by a purple Echidna.

"Listen humans, you will not defeat Emerald seven, and Even if you did, you'd die in the process…Now Stay out of our new base! You Losers!" and with that, the echidna shut the gate on them and Cicero told his adopted father: "Dad, we just got kicked out of our home by an echidna. I suggest we get reinforcements and stop them from their goal."

"Cicero," said Eggman, "how do you suppose we do that? We don't even know their goal!"

"I do. I managed to bug the control room incase you tried to take over the world again. They want something called the Master Set and plan to destroy all humans. Since I don't want to die, I think we should get sonic and his friends to help."

---------------------------------------------------

Woah! Seems like 2 of the seven have been busy! What will happen next? What else is in the master set? Why hasn't anyone left a review for this yet? And what is so special about Haruhi?

Hopefully find out next Chapter!!!!


End file.
